With modern scientific technique advanced dramatically, a great variety of mobile devices have been ceaselessly developed and introduced in the art. Moreover, rapid advances in mobile communication technologies are investing traditional mobile devices with many useful applications that meet customer's demands. Accordingly, users today of mobile devices come to use information in various forms of voice, text, graphic, and the like and to enjoy music, broadcast, game, and the like.
Meanwhile, such mobile devices have inherent shortcomings of limited battery life due to their portability and size-limited battery. Moreover, a variety of functions, applications and services added to advanced mobile devices may often require much more increased power consumption than ever. Accordingly required are solutions to the above problems in association with an effective power control of mobile devices.